otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackfox
Physical Appearance Blackfox is small and slender, barely reaching 5 feet in height and coming in well under a hundred pounds, but it seems all of that is lean muscle without a trace of fat on her body. Her long black hair is usually pulled back from her face and tied at the nape of her neck with a piece of leather adorned with a feather or two and some wood carved beads, as are the two small braids fall to either side of her head from behind her ears. Her olive skin is deeply tanned and weathered by sun and wind, adding a few years to her apparent age. Her bright green eyes have a tendency to constant dart about to take in her surroundings, never resting on any one person or thing for too long. The clothing she wears is sturdy and simple, rough spun cottons in shades of green and brown, with a hooded tunic, baggy pants tucked into boots of soft leather and fingerless gloves, all draped beneath a woolen cloak of pine green. An arbalest of oak and argentite hangs from her quiver which is slung outside a slit in the cloak, and now and then, a glimpse of silvery metal can be seen when the wind tugs at her mantle. Background A Wildlander born and raised, Blackfox does not speak much of her life in the Verdigris let alone of any kin she might have there. She readily admits to having spent many years alone out in the wildlands, and is clearly ill-at-ease in cities and crowds, but otherwise little else is known of the shy little huntress. Crown's Refuge For a good year after Crown's Refuge was founded, Blackfox watched and waited, biding her time and trying to get a feel for this strange place as well as for those who dwelled within. She was wary of the exotic and alien Syladris, and only after months of patient observation and scouting did she finally venture into the city itself. She began to trade with those who lived there, bringing in hides, meat and wood to trade for arrowheads and buckles and such. Eventually she began to offer her services as a scout and guide and began to gain something of a reputation as a reliable wilderness expert, performing some scouting work for the Blood Guard from time to time. Still, she never stayed long in the city, prefering the solitude of the Veridgris to what she saw as the crowds of Crown's Refuge, but she was a regular visitor whose face and name became known to some. Velvel Sometime during the month of Shadowreach in the year 627, Blackfox returned to the Refuge with a timber wolf companion she called Velvel. The pitch black she-wolf was young and wild, not reared by the wolf-mistress of the Refuge, and has been constantly at Blackfox's side ever since. Recent History Although she still does not live within the walls of Crown's Refuge, Blackfox has been spending more and more time there since the initial arrival of the Imperial expedition in the spring of 627. At this time, she came to the notice of many in the Refuge, including the visiting Imperials, after she met Milora Lomasa in the forest and was shot through the shoulder [[Blackfox and Rockwolf]]. Not long after the Imperials left to return home, she vanished back into the Verdigris, not venturing back for months as her wariness of civilization returned. When she finally did come back, it was to find the Song Portal had been opened allowing passage between the Refuge and Fastheld, and had it not been for the return of those Imperials she considered to be friends, she would have returned to the forest then and there. That nobles were banned from using the Portal put her much more at ease, and nowadays she's become almost a permanent fixture at the Refuge, supplying hides, meat and other animal by-products for the crafters within the Refuge to use. She has also established trade with Fastheld through a nobleman, Farrel Lomasa, who acts as a broker for the goods she brings from the Wildlands. Most recently, she has acted as a scout for Crown's Refuge during the siege by Eliare and his acarit army. Accompanied by Bloodstone she went to gather information on the camp to the north of the Freehold, the two splitting up as soon as they reached the camp. Unfortunately, Bloodstone was quickly spotted and surrounded, giving away Blackfox's presence by shouting to her as he was overwhelmed by acarits, forcing her to flee with news of his capture and possible demise. Later, she returned to the camp by herself so she could gather information unhindered and found that the majority of the acarits swarmed back into the cave by day, leaving Eliare to wander the camp with only a few as guard. She later returned again and attempted to assassinate Eliare, wounding him deeply only to have him change his form to that of blood and flee to the cave, forcing her to run as acarits chased after her. She brought this information back to the Refuge and helped to defend the wall when Eliare and the acarits attacked, managing to again wound the man before he teleported out of the Refuge. She helped sweep the freehold clean of any remaining acarits and stayed long enough to help restock the Refuge's supply of arrows before vanishing back into the Wildlands. She returned several weeks later after it was declared that the Wildlanders would be allowed to vote on whether or not Crown's Refuge were to become a part of the Fastheld empire, but then left when the decision was made several days earlier than announced. Little Known Facts Blackfox is from the Greenwood family who traditionally take a name for themselves when they come of age. Her birthname is Felene, but when she went out on her own, she took the name Blackfox, a nickname her father had given her due to her shrewd hunting skills and dark hair. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 61 =Badge Rewards= *10 badges: 2 RP Reward Point Vouchers --Stamp 16:10, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Chiaroscuro CharactersCategory:Book of the White Treecategory:Pages with Badges